The Reveal
by anemix
Summary: Heel Cain won an award for Best Male Supporting Role, but Tsuruga Ren is standing up to accept it!  What's going on?


11/5/11

It's amazing how boredom can cause inspiration for an action I otherwise mostly hate: writing. By the way, do you think that writing 30 more words to bring my word-count for this story up to 1000 will increase how many people read this? It's not too much of a bother, completed in this comment.

* * *

><p>The opening night of the movie had been beyond anyone's expectations. Sales were through the roof, in part from the rumors of the mysterious actor Heel Cain whose personality seemed even as forbidding as his character, BJ. Speculation of where Heel Cain could have come from picked up speed after people saw him in the movie. Where could such a violent actor have appeared from? He hadn't been in any previous movies yet was chosen to play such a high profile role. That, along with his mysterious sister Setsuka, was the biggest mystery in Japan.<p>

Thus, when the BJ was nominated for best supporting actor for the Japanese Film Awards, excitement reached a new height. It would be the first time that Heel Cain would make an official public appearance.

It was with disappointment that people looked through the crowd of celebrities at the awards ceremony only not to see him there. It seemed that Heel Cain wasn't going to come, even though the director had promised them something interesting.

The issue lingered in the backs of people's minds as they enjoyed the drama of the ceremony and the winners' acceptance speeches. Finally, it was brought back to the forefront when it was time to say who won the award for Best Male Supporting Actor.

The host opened up an envelope, saying, "And the Award for Best Supporting Male Actor goes to... Heel Cain for his portrayal of Black Jack in -the movie-."

There was polite applause as people wondered what the "something interesting" that the director promised would be, with the winner of the award obviously not in attendance.

"Since Heel-san couldn't be here this evening, he has taped an acceptance speech in the event that he would win," the host said as his image was taken off the big screen behind the stage and replaced with an image of Cain and Setsuka.

All was silent. For a couple minutes the sibling stared disquietingly out of the screen. Everyone was sweating in the ominous atmosphere. No one dared to even whisper.

The tension was raised even higher when Cain turned to his sister and whispered something in her ear. Some flinched when Setsuka's voice pierced through the silence.

"Brother says that he doesn't care if he wins the award or not, but of course Japan will recognize my brother's talent," she said. A shudder spread through the audience from the implied threat. The judges thanked God that they hadn't chosen anyone else to win the award.

In the video, Cain watched his sister thoughtfully, then turned to glare at the audience. "You better not disappoint my sister," he growled.

Setsuka smiled lovingly at her brother, then smirked at the audience. The video blacked out.

An awkward silence permeated the theater for a few moments after the video finished. The host seemed to gather himself. Then, he cleared his throat, and said, "So coming up to accept the award for him is..."

He was interrupted as Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko walked quickly on stage. Ren politely commandeered the microphone and said, " It is an honor to receive this award and I gladly accept it."

He gave a gentlemanly smile and waited for a couple minutes as a wave of confused whispers spread throughout the audience. "Yes, I was undercover as the actor Heel Cain in order to build up interest for the movie". Ren gestured to Kyoko who was standing by his side. "And Cain's sister Setsuka was played by my good friend here, Mogami Kyoko. I would like to thank her for taking the role, for Kyoko-san helped me greatly during my stint as Heel Cain as I acted out BJ. This role has been the most difficult for me to act, and I have most definitely grown as an actor and as a person from taking it on. Once again, I thank Mogami Kyoko and LME's President, Takarada Lory, for their support.

Ren gazed lovingly at Kyoko as she beamed brightly in return, then looked at the host, who recovered and, finding another microphone asked, "You really were Heel Cain, Tsuruga-san? No disrespect, but I just can't see it."

Ren glanced wryly at Kyoko before they switched into their characters. Heel Cain and Setsuka were suddenly standing on stage. They glared disdainfully at the host, then out at the audience. "Are you doubting my brother," Setsuka asked threateningly.

It was extremely bizarre, with both actors were wearing outfits meant for their normal selves. The sudden transition was jarring, and highlighted the darkness the characters exuded.

Just like that, Ren was smiling benevolently once again, and Kyoko was once more a beautiful sweet young lady. "As you can see," Ren said, "Kyoko-san and I have become very adept at our characters". And then the two walked off the stage, leaving the host and audience to question what they just saw.

Throughout the rest of the awards ceremony, whispers and quick glances were afforded Ren and Kyoko as they sat next to each other and smiled stiffly at the stage.

* * *

><p>Inspired by Vampirecat on a forum on mangafox:<br>17) Cain Heel nominated as best supporting actor in the Japanese Academy Awards. He wins. There's an acceptance video from Cain (with Setsu interpreting, of course). Then Director Konoe reveals Cain's true identity and calls Ren to come on stage to receive his award. I want to see the reactions of the cast to


End file.
